


Worth It

by bjrit92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: The reader is in a low self-esteem fueled black mood when her best friend Gabriel drops in.





	

You stood staring at your reflection in the mirror, hands clasped around your lovehandles that were more handles than love.  
"Ugh," you sighed to yourself. You turned to the side and surveyed your profile. You jiggled your belly with your hands. "Gross," you muttered.   
You were having one of those nights: when your capacity for optimism and body-positivity had been drained and you couldn't muster the willpower to combat the negative thoughts about the way you looked. Some days you were fine. Most days you were a little self-conscious, but mostly fine. Then, there were days like this. All you could see when you looked in the mirror were your flaws. How you could grasp your belly fat with both hands. How your thighs mushed together when you stood. How your chin wasn't as defined as you would like it to be. How tired and blotchy your face was when you didn't have on makeup. All you could see were imperfections and you were drowning in self-loathing and thoughts of "no one will ever love you" and "why do you even bother?" Fighting them was so tiring sometimes that you just couldn't, and they swarmed to drag you down to rock bottom. Against your will, tears began to form. You pulled your shirt back down and furiously wiped at your face. You walked out of the bathroom to your bedroom where you curled up onto your bed and allowed a stray tear or two to roll down your cheeks. You cuddled up against your pillows, clutching one between your arms and your chest.   
Your stomach rumbled. Like you had previously today, you ignored it. Just then, you heard a soft fluttering of wings in the middle of your room.  
"(Y/N)! You won't believe what I just--hey, what's wrong sugarplum?"  
You flipped the other direction, turning your back to the archangel. If you didn't have the strength to fight the feeling of disgust with yourself, you certainly didn't have the strength to explain your feelings of disgust to your best friend. Not to mention he was the master of horrible timing, and catching you in such a vulnerable state made you uncomfortable.   
"Not now Gabe. Leave me alone."  
You felt the bed dip and heard the creak as he sat down beside you.  
"(Y/n) please, talk to me sugar. Did someone hurt you? What's happened?"  
The gentle hand on your shoulder felt like it was burning your skin with the shame that was radiating from you. You almost shrugged it off.  
"Nothings happened, Gabe. I'm just...in a bad mood."  
True to Trickster form, Gabriel perked up at that. "Bad mood? I can help there! What'll it be, sweetheart? Indoor carnival? Chocolate fountain? Pranking the Olsen Twins down the hall? All three? Or we could take a trip! Paris is lovely this time of year! You should see--"  
"Gabe, stop," you interjected. His eagerness to make you feel better was having the opposite effect. "I just want to...lay here."  
Gabriel's confusion was palpable, but he hid it well. "Okay, sweetness. Whatever you want." You felt the bed shift as he pulled the rest of his body onto the bed. You felt him push himself up against your back, wrapping his arms around your waist, effectively spooning you. Considering your current black mood regarding your body, this made you even more uncomfortable. You shifted out of his grasp.  
"Gabe, stop. Don't...wrap yourself on me like that."  
Gave sat up a bit. "Why not?" He asked with a smile in his voice. "I like it! You're so nice and soft!"  
His words were the final straw and you burst into tears, frightening the angel. He immediately sat up and pulled you against him. You didn't argue and let yourself be held as you sobbed onto his chest. You barely heard his confused apologies.   
"--say something? Did I do something? Talk to me sweets I don't know how to help--"  
You took a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself down. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. You didn't do anything, at least not on purpose."  
Gabriel was rubbing your back comfortingly, silently signaling you to go on.  
"I'm just having one of those days, you know? Where everything I see is how fat and ugly I am and nothing I wear can hide it and you calling me 'soft' kinda set me off there because it's true." You kept your head down. You couldn't look at his face. You felt guilty for pulling him into your mess.  
You felt his fingers on your chin and you allowed him to lift your head. It took all of your remaining emotional strength to look him in the eyes. When you did, the mix of emotions you saw confused you. They were full of passion, determination, innocence, hurt, and an underlying, overwhelming love.  
"(Y/n) (y/m/n) let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see the fire that consumed the forests. I see the fury of the winds at the top of the tallest mountains. I see the strength of the ocean tides. I see the determination of the sun and the patience of the moon. I'm ancient. I've been around literally since before the dawn of man and I have never met another woman like you. "Fat" and "ugly" are not synonymous words, and neither of them describe you. You have the most beautiful soul of any human I've ever met and it shines through in your outer beauty. So what if you're soft? I like you soft. When I poke you, you laugh, and when I hold you like this, it's the most comfortable and natural feeling I've ever felt. Not to mention, you're the most badass huntress I've met, and the fact that I can split an entire carton of ice cream with you in celebration after a hunt makes you all the more attractive."  
You stared at him as he finished his speech, mouth slightly open in shock at such an outpouring of emotion in response to your self-destructiveness. The gears in your head were spinning so fast and you continued to stare silently after he was done talking. You were starting to make him uncomfortable, you realized when his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck.   
"I'm sorry if that was...too much," he started. "Just the thought that you're thinking those things makes me irrationally angry and I needed you to know how I felt and--"  
You cut him off for the third time that night. In a moment of bravery you quickly leaned up and kissed him. You pulled back after a second. The look on his face was almost comical, eyes wide and staring, his hand frozen on the back of his neck. He seemed to mentally shake himself and he looked at you, his eyes softening. A small smile graced his face. You looked away shyly.  
"I'm--"  
It was Gabriel who cut you off this time as he swiftly bent down and captured your lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle. He tasted of chocolate and pure sunshine. The kiss soon turned passionate and rough. The two of you broke apart for air. Somehow Gabriel had ended up on top of you.  
"I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you how beautiful and attractive you are," he panted.  
"That's quite the long commitment," you replied.  
"Worth it," he stated before diving into your lips once more.


End file.
